


penpal

by nct_culturexx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix and Chan are best friends, M/M, Memories, felix and jisung are best friends too, hyunsung ennemies at the beginning, maybe more tags to come later, minho and hyunjin are best friends, penpal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_culturexx/pseuds/nct_culturexx
Summary: Minho and Felix were penpal when they were younger and Felix still lived in Australia. However years later, both boys have forgotten it. That is, until Felix finds a certain box while unpacking...
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> So this will be my first long story !  
> I hope I'll be able to update regularly
> 
> Enjoy !

« Felix ! » yelled his mother from the first floor.

« Yes ? »

« Did you finish unpacking ? »

« Not yet mum ! »

« Ok, hurry up dinner is almost ready ! »

Felix's family had just moved in Korea because his mom wanted to live closer to her parents who were getting old. At first, Felix had strongly disliked the idea, even despising it : his whole life was in Australia. Why should they move ? His grandparents weren't sick so nothing had changed compared to before. And his family wasn't very close to them, they only saw each other once a year for Christmas. Christmas was by the way the only link he ever had with Korea. Well except this penpal he had younger. Back then, his parents wanted Felix to learn Korean : he could understand it and speak it a bit, but he couldn't write it or read it very well, so they found this idea. Felix was annoyed : it was only going to take the precious time he spent with his friends. And what was he even going to talk about with this stranger? He avoided doing it for two weeks until his parents forced him and watched him write the first letter. He didn't know the boy, it was rightfully his grandparents who had told his parents that he could write to him, apparently Felix and this boy's grandparents were long time friends. So, 10 years old Felix had written a letter in broken Korean to a stranger he would never met. In the end, the two boys grew close, well as close as you can by letters. They called each other friends but they never met, even when Felix was in Korea for Christmas. Their exchanges ceased rather quickly : at 12 years old Felix fought for weeks with his parents to stop doing this _dumb thing_ because all of his friends were making fun of him. His parents complied and Felix wrote his last letter to the boy before putting all of the letters he had received in a box he had stored in his room and never touched again.

Box which apparently had followed them into their new house because Felix had just opened it. Nostalgic, he took out all of the letters. There must be a hundred of them. He took all he could and sat on his bed, ready to read some of them. He spread them around him beforehand, looking at it fondly, remembering his childhood. Quickly, his eyes watered a bit, because those letters were remembering him of his life in Australia, but now he was here in Seoul, without a friend, _without his best friend_ who was still in Sidney, he will have to go to a new school, make new friends when he still couldn't talk very well Korean, he will have a new way of life and Felix wasn't ready for all of this. _Why did his parents have to do that to him ?_ Felix wiped his tears angrily and grabbed his phone.

TO : Chan

I've set off...

FROM : Chan

Lix ! Really ?? How does it feel ?

TO : Chan

I can't do that Chan...

I already wanna go back

FROM : Chan

Felix :((( I'm sorry to hear that...

But you didn't meet anybody yet you'll make friends !

And everything will then feel better

TO : Chan

but my whole life is in Australia !

FROM : Chan

You'll pursue it in Korea

Don't think too negative Lix ! You have to try at least...

I know it's hard and I already miss you but please try

TO : Chan

I miss you too

Alright, I will...

FROM : Chan

Good love ya

TO : Chan

Love ya too

He put his phone on his nightstand and was about to open one of the letter when he heard his mother calling him for dinner.

Felix sat beside his little sister and gave her a little smile before putting his chin on his hand and looking down at his plate. « Felix, could you please make an effort and look at your family » Felix hummed in agreement and looked sadly at his mother. « You can't be sad for the rest of your life Felix, we are gonna live in Seoul now so please make an effort... Monday you will have your first classes and I'm sure you'll make friends ! You are a nice guy, everyone will love you ! You moved in Seoul Felix, it's nothing serious, it's not the end of the world, you will keep in contact with your friends in Australia and you can even see them during holidays... So please Felix don't keep this behaviour » She was talking softly to appease Felix. He nodded again, in understandment but didn't say anything, _'easy to say'_ he thought.

Felix left the table right after the dessert, wishing everyone a good night, and went back into his room. His little sister followed him. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer, when she heard Felix tell her to enter she did. « Felix, why are you so sad ? » she was pouting and this broke a bit Felix's heart. He opened his arms and she immediately hugged him. « Don't be sad Olivia, don't worry... I miss Chan, and Australia... and I miss our home... » « But Felix, here it's our new house ! We gonna meet new people papa and mama said ! Why are you still sad ? » Felix chuckled at her cuteness « It's complicated Olivia... but don't worry your little head, it's gonna be fine I swear » « Okay Felix ! » she tightened the hug before leaving his room.

Felix sat again on his bed, sighing. Everyone was right, he had to move on... He rubbed his face and then remembered the letters. He took the one he was about to read before dinner, staring at it for several minutes, deciding if he still wanted to read it or not. The answer was no, he only wanted to sleep now. So he pushed all the letters out of his bed and put the covers over him, closing his eyes he was soon sleeping deeply, exhausted from the first day of his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Felix woke up groggy. He checked his social media and then remembered the existence of the letters. He was still curious : he wanted to know what pre-teenager them could have written about. He reached for one of the letter, getting the paper out of the envelope without looking.

The other's handwriting was very neat and Felix was thankful for it since it made it easier to read. Even if Felix had kept reading in Korean a bit even after giving up on this whole penpal thing, the boy was still not fluent because he lacked motivation for really learning the language... The letter Felix had caught must be one from the beginning, the guy « Minho » was still introducing some things about himself. It brought back memories : Felix remembered talking to a boy older than him but didn't remember that Minho was 2 years older than him ; Felix didn't remember either that Minho liked dancing, that's mainly what he was talking about in this letter : a new boy had come to Minho's class one week or so before Minho wrote to Felix and Minho had immediately took a liking to this boy who was slightly older than Felix actually, according to Minho this Hyunjin guy was very good at dance and Minho wanted to be in the same team as him in the future, moreover Minho had been talking to the boy and he was really nice so Minho thought that they could become good friends. Felix wondered if Minho had ever talked to him about this Hyunjin in his next letters. And also he found it funny that Minho liked dancing when years later Felix loved it too ! Felix had started dancing at around 14 and now it was his passion. He actually had looked for a studio he could go to before even checking the new high school he would be in.

Felix caught another letter, still getting the paper out without looking at the envelope and continued his reading. It was later, maybe one of the last ? Felix couldn't exactly tell, he just knew it was much later than the previous one since Minho seemed more comfortable : his handwriting wasn't as neat and he talked to Felix less formally. Minho had indeed become friend with Hyunjin and through him he met a guy named Seungmin who was Hyunjin's best friend since childhood and Jeongin, Hyunjin's little brother. In this letter Minho was wondering why he had only friends younger than him, even his penpal was younger damn it, and took the resolution to only talk to people his age when he would enter high school, which was not long after since Minho would have been around 14 already. Felix wondered if Minho had effectively done it. He doubted it, Minho seemed too nice to snob someone just because of his age, he seemed more like someone who would befriend everyone no matter what. This reminded Felix a bit about his best friend : Chan, the guy was a social butterfly and that's exactly how Felix imagined Minho too.

Felix wondered what Minho could have become now. Did he still have the same friends ? Did he still dance ? Did he know what he wanted to do later, since uni was coming for him next year... ? Felix looked at one of the enveloppe out of curiousity, he was curious as to where the guy lived, if he still lived there of course. He remembered that Minho lived in Seoul, but the town was huge and Felix had forgotten the district.

When he read the address Felix couldn't believe his eyes. If he wasn't misreading things Minho should live... right across him.

Minho was his neighbour.

Well, Minho was maybe his neighbour.

Felix's eyes widened when realization hit him and he started panicking a bit. Only to feel dumb because what was he even panicking about ? It wasn't as if Minho would remember him... Minho would even more less know that Felix now lived on the same street... And it wasn't like Minho would know that Felix had found out that they were now neighbours... So really what was Felix panicking about ? The Australian boy put two fingers on his neck to check his pulse, trying to calm down. What should he do ? Did he /have/ to talk to Minho ? Nothing was forcing him right ? So why did he feel like it was his job to go see the older ?

Felix eventually decided that he wasn't going to go to Minho's house... What would he even say ? 'Hey Minho it's me Felix, you remember your old penpal ? Funny story I now live across the road haha ! Right so I'll be going now...' No that sounded stupid... Anyway Felix had no chance to meet with the Korean boy, nowadays you barely see your neighbours and even if they happened to go to the same high school, it was a huge one... So yeah, no chance to meet him.

That night Felix had troubles sleeping. He was already stressed about going to a whole new high school and meeting new people, but now he was also preoccupied about Minho. If he ever saw him Felix wouldn't even be able to recognize him : he had no idea what the guy looked like. Was this for the best or the worst ? If the two boys ever met, 'please no' , what would Minho's reaction be ? Would he be happy to finally meet the Australian ? But even when they were writing to each other, the two boys had never asked for a meeting. Yeah, it was more likely than Minho had also fogotten about him... But still what would it feel like to talk again to Minho, 5 years after their last letter ? Would the guy still be the nice guy he once was ? Or would he have become an ass ? People changed after all...

Felix was kept awake by his thoughts most of the night, he really was too curious about this Minho. Minho who shouldn't even remember his existence. Minho who was supposedly sleeping 30 meters away. Minho who maybe had moved out during these 5 years. Minho who Felix had chances to see at high school. Minho who Felix was more likely to never see because perhaps Minho didn't attend high school, or his high school and even if he did the school was huge. Minho who Felix should now stop thinking about if he wanted to catch some sleep before his first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wanted to post this chapter sooner but studies ugh… Anyway here it is now ! Hope it is not too bad…  
> The setting is still being draw here, actions will come soon ! (Hopefully in a next chapter that I won't take as long to write)


	3. Author notes, I'm sorry

Hello, author's here

I've wanted to do that for a while now but I've also been postponing it with no end errr... Anyway! I'm here to apologize to all the people who started reading that fic because I'll never finish it.

I know the thing with Woojin had already happened when I first published it so maybe it will sound like a lame excuse but really that's mainly what happened. When he left the group, I kinda detached myself from Stray Kids because it was weird and a bit heart-wrenching to see them as only 8... But those 2 chapters were already ready so all I had to do was to finally post it and back then I thought I'll be able to move on that feeling enough to be able to update a fic... But then real life caught up to me too like I had to work really hard and I didn't have enough time to write nor to be really involved into kpop at the moment so it only made me take my distances from skz more and it made me lose all motivation to write a fic that I haven't worked on since a long while now...   
When it happened skz kinda was my ult group but when I finally had a bit more time to engage with kpop I entered another fandom because I really couldn't watch them as 8. That was the last straw I think, because as that group slowly started becoming my new ult I only lost even more motivation to write that fic.

Recently I finally had enough time to write but I didn't write any fics because that's a lot of work lmao but last night I finally finished a fic in a long time (it's not skz though). Don't get me wrong I still love them and now I can watch them even if they are only 8 (I even streamed god's menu while working like the real stay I still am lmao) but I don't think I'll ever write again something about stray kids...

Again I'm sorry and I hope everyone that had started reading this fic will find that note..

Hope you have a great day/night wherever you are!

PS : I think I'll delete the fic later so that no one else has to start reading and then know that feeling of frustration when you come across a work discontinued... Maybe I'll delete in like 2 weeks? so that I'm almost sure that everyone that was waiting for an update will find that note.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that first chapter ! 
> 
> Please give feedbacks !
> 
> You can also check my twitter aus account: @moonsskzaus
> 
> See you soon, I wish you the best !


End file.
